


Lilac

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Renjun, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Is there anything you like specifically? " Jeno asked as he made the lilac-haired girl straddle his lap, her dress hiking up as she did so, giving Jeno more view of her creamy thighs."I like being taken care of, Mr., Sir—""Jeno. Master Jeno. ""Master Jeno," she mimicked obediently. "I like being taken care of. "The moment that Jeno laid his eyes on Renjun, he knew that she was the one, the perfect doll for him and Jaemin to play with.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 63
Kudos: 373
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

The Dollhouse was just one of the many businesses in the Red Light District that were linked to the organization Jeno belonged in. While Taeyong, their boss, technically didn't own the business himself, they're group was their biggest supplier of contrabands, and their main source of protection in a world where everybody was trying to devour each other.

Business partners, Taeyong liked to call them as such. And as a business partner, Taeyong prided himself for being gracious in treating them. At least, until they began to forget to fulfill their end of the agreement.

This was where Jeno's job came in, or at least, his temporary job, until Taeyong finally trust Yuta enough to allow him to resume back to his job, or until Jeno's partner get back to his senses and finally return to going on a mission with him. Admittedly, Jeno thought collecting debt was beyond him when he could be trailing after a target and killing him in the quickest possible way. The Ghost, as they liked to call him. No one would ever notice his presence until the deed was done.

This was beyond him, and yet he was here, and Jeno wouldn't be Jeno if he wouldn't be able to do a job well. After all, he was trained by The Perfectionist, so there were no room for anything other than to succeed.

Jeno knew exactly what to do and what not to do. Most of all, he knew not to follow Yuta's mistake, which caused the older a week inside the dark basement as punishment.

"Maybe we could talk about compromising? " The middle aged lady, or The Doll Master as she liked to call herself, batted her eyes on Jeno, her fake lashes threatening to fall off as the glue melted the same way that her thick make up was washed away by her own sweats. She was nervous, that was clear, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to worm her way out of the very mess she made.

"Come, " she said while ushering Jeno inside, leading him upstairs to one of the private rooms. "I have some propositions to make. "

Jeno didn't care. He shouldn't care. The orders were made clear. Take the money, don't settle for anything else. And yet, that didn't stop him from at least trying to humor The Doll Master into agreeing.

Jeno had his chin on his palm, as he sat down on the leather sofa with his elbow propped up on the arm rest. He looked boredly at the line composed of five girls presented to him by The Doll Master once again. This had been going on for about half an hour already, and yet, no one was still able to catch his eyes. It wasn't even because he wasn't looking properly. He just didn't find anyone interesting at all.

He could clearly see the Doll Master already at the end of her wits as she ushered the girls out, grumbling to herself about Jeno being a choosy prick.

While it was fun insulting The Doll Master by rejecting her every offer, Jeno was starting to wonder if it was worth the time or if he should start demanding for what he came here for to begin with.

One last batch. One last batch, and Jeno would call it a night. He would take what he needed to take and deliver them to Taeyong the way he was asked to do.

He certainly didn't expect that that last batch would be any different from the rest, or better yet, he didn't expect one girl to stand out among the rest.

It wasn't difficult anyway, to differentiate her from the rest.

She wasn't even that hard to miss. She was the only one with unnatural hair color— lilac, which in Jeno's opinion, suited her well and complemented her creamy white complexion.

She was also on the shorter and smaller side, compared to the other girls with model-like physique. That didn't mean she's unappealing though.

For one, the tight laced dress she was wearing was accentuating her body, especially her small waist which could probably fit well in Jeno's hands. The dress also ended mid thigh, giving Jeno a view of her legs which seemed to glow in contrast to the black dress she was wearing.

But what made her look even more distinct was the expression on her face.

Unlike the others, she wasn't sure what it was that she's doing. While some looked confident and trying hard to look seductive, and others looked annoyed and bored and just wanting to get things done and over with, the lilac haired girl looked nervous, unsure, yet maybe a little anticipating.

Her body language screamed inexperience, and that's what caught Jeno's attention the most. An idea struck him in an instant.

Inexperience meant she could easily be molded, she could easily be turned into whoever Jeno wanted her to be. A pet, a whore or a fuck doll. His fuck doll. Or better yet, his and Jaemin's fuck doll.

The lilac-haired girl was staring at him through her lashes, curious but nervous to make a connection. It wasn't until Jeno pointed a finger at her that she shyly lifted her gaze and met his own.

"Ah yes, of course!" The Doll Master clapped to herself while trying to conceal her relief. "Of course you'll like Renjun! She's really pretty of course! "

"Renjun. " The name rolled with on his tongue with so much each. What a pretty and unique name.

"Ah, yes, Renjun," The Doll Master pushed her forward a little harshly, causing her to stumble on her high heels."She's not from here, as you can guess by her name, but she certainly can speak Korean well. But I'm guessing that wouldn't matter, especially since her mouth could do something better than just talking. "

Cute, Jeno described in his head as he watched Renjun bite her lips in embarassment. He then turned to The Doll Master who was still enjoying her own joke. He raised eyebrow, which made her immediately understand.

"Ah, yes, of course. Eager, aren't we? " She made a gesture ordering the other girls to live one by one. "She's a new one, so she might be a little untrained, but she's also a little expensive. But don't worry, you can have her for free. When you're done, maybe we could have a discussion regarding the compromise. "

Jeno laughed to himself as The Doll Master exited the room. If everything went out alright and just as he expected, he wouldn't be leaving this place without Renjun.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

"Is there anything you like specifically? " Jeno asked as he made the lilac-haired girl straddle his lap, her dress hiking up as she did so, giving Jeno more view of her creamy thighs.

"I like being taken care of, Mr., Sir—"

"Jeno. Master Jeno. "

"Master Jeno," She mimicked obediently. "I like being taken care of. "

"And what do you hate in return? "

"P-punishment, " she replied while playing with her own fingers. "I hate punishment master. "

Too bad. Punishments were highly unavoidable, especially if it involved someone like Na Jaemin.

Jeno's fingers began playing with her hair, with Renjun leaning on his touch instantaneously.

"Well, then, you need to be a really good girl if you want to avoid punishment. You're a good girl, aren't you? "

Renjun nodded eagerly. "Yes, Master. I'm a good girl. "

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

True to his thoughts, Renjun was indeed inexperienced. It was obvious with the way she allowed Jeno to take over and take control of her. It was obvious with the way she blushed at the slight touch of Jeno's hand to the sides of her breasts, which was still just slightly covered by the thin lace fabric of her dress. It was obvious with the way she squirmed underneath Jeno as his knees brushed on her crotch, cover by her already wet panties. It would have been fun to pull them away already around that time, to rub his fingers against her core. It would have been fun to fuck her right then and there and to see her turn into a moaning mess. Jeno would have loved to wreck her already but he had other plans in mind.

She was probably not a virgin, or at least, not as innocent as she seemed to be initially. That Jeno could infer by how good she was taking his cock in his mouth. She didn't even have any gagged reflex, despite him ramming inside her mouth mercilessly. Spit and precum leaking from her stretched lips, and a few tears from her eyes. But she took him so well, like an obedient slut that Jeno wanted her to be.

She only ever made a protest once Jeno came, shooting his load in her mouth without a warning and overwhelming her. She made an attempt to push him away but Jeno held her firmly by the hair. She immediately got the message and swallowed everything, even lapping on Jeno's head as he pulled away.

What a good and obedient slut she was. Jeno was sure she would be perfect for the task.

The Doll Master was obviously not amused with Jeno's sudden demand, once he made it known to her that he intended on taking Renjun with him, not for a night, but for as long as he wanted. Renjun would all be his. He would own her. She would be his, and The Doll Master would have no other choice but to give her to him. This was far from what she had in mind when she offered one of her girls to him. Jeno could firmly see her starting to regret her decision, for in the current situation, she could anticipate more loss than gain.

Renjun stood politely amidst the discussion, one of her hands was being firmly held by Jeno while the other one was smoothing her hair and straightening up her dress. It was as if she understood that the conversation of what's going to happen to her next was beyond her control. She was a mere toy. A commodity. A fuck doll. She's going to be Jeno's personal fuck doll.

"But you can't take her," the Doll Master tried to argue. "Even more, you can't just take her for free. She's fresh and young. She's a new face. A lot of clients would love her so I cannot give her to you. "

But if there's one thing Jeno was confident about in this scenario, it's the fact that he knew that he had the upper hand.

"I'm taking the girl, " he insisted. "For now, she's all that I'll be taking. The rest of your debt will be collected by the end of the coming month. "

The Doll Master's face fell, giving Jeno a view of her crooked lower teeth. "But she's a gem! She could be worth more if she'll stay here. You can't just take her away and still expect me to pay my debt in full! "

Too bad, they were living in world where the stronger devours the weaker, where inferiors bows to the superiors.

"I'll take the girl, and I'll postpone the deadline for the next month. That, or you'll pay full tonight. "

"And if I can't? "

Jeno smirked at her. "Your choice. It's either the girl or your severed fingers. Pick which gem you'd rather keep. "

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

It was to be expected that Doyoung would be disappointed for him returning empty handed, at least, if they were talking about money. He was pretty sure that the girl hiding behind him was enough to prove that he wasn't empty handed at all.

Renjun had obviously been intimidated once they reach the mansion, especially since the other guys had been gawking at her from the very moment she stepped out of Jeno's car. The whistles and stares had her immediately clutching on Jeno's arms. He wasn't sure what it was that she expected him to do for her. For all she knew, Jeno could easily pass her around to everybody. She was his fuck toy. He could do anything if he wanted to.

But he wasn't intending on doing just anything. He was planning to do something specific.

"A girl?" Doyoung's voice echoed across the room, earning a laughter from their audience, a group of people playing cards around the table to pass the time. "Over a girl, Lee Jeno? Really? And I thought you are any better. What difference does it make between sending you and Yuta? "

"The difference was Yuta would have gotten the girl and the money, before allowing the girl to run away with the money. "

Doyoung turned his attention to the group, particularly at the person who dared to interrupt him, Johnny. The latter raised his hand in mock defeat.

"I will get the money the next month, " he quickly reassured his mentor who was still fuming mad over his 'mistake'

Doyoung scoffed at him. "You do know the difference between getting them now and next month don't you? "

"I do." He nodded. "But I also do know that we could earn more through her."

"You're planning to start your one prostitution rink with one girl? " Johnny asked once again, eliciting a chuckle from the others, with Jaehyun volunteering to be the first customer.

"Not really. But I am sure we'll earn more once Jaemin get back to work again. "

There was a long silence before the others seemed to have caught on the message and understood what he seemed to be planning all along. Johnny even stared at Renjun, wishing her good luck, which she most definitely didn't understood how much she needed.

"I see, your boyfriend is still a sore loser even after a week already. You really think she could fix him? "

Jeno just shook his head in amusement at Jaehyun's statement. In all honesty, he couldn't say he disagree. Sore loser was an accurate description for the other.

"Maybe, " he replied, throwing Renjun a quick glance. "If things turn out well, she could be the solution we've all been looking for. "

"So is she any good? " Lucas wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully, shooting Renjun a look while licking his lips.

"Good enough. But I'm afraid you will not find out. I am pretty sure it will take no time before Jaemin becomes obsessed with her. "

Doyoung gave a sigh. "Fine. I'll deal with Taeyong. But make sure this plan of yours with Jaemin will work or else he'll have both of our heads off. "

"At least, Jeno's head will have experience before it dies. "

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

"You brought home a whore?" Jaemin asked the moment they entered Jeno's room. He expected the other boy to be there, with him being the only one Jaemin would turn to whenever he was frustrated.

It was what gave the others the idea that they were lovers, although in reality, none of them would call each other that. But indeed, they were a package. A team. It made others foolishly believe that he of all people would have control over how Jaemin would behave.

The thing was, Jaemin wasn't one to be controlled. In fact, it was a task almost impossible to be realized, especially with how headstrong and stubborn the other was. But he was determined to change that before the night could end.

Jeno was the one to turn on the lights, and was immediately greeted with the sight of a mess excuse of a bedroom. A shelf had fallen down to the ground, probably a victim of one of Jaemin's angry fit for this day.

Jeno scrunched up his face in disgust. Once this day was over, he would make sure that Jaemin would clean up every mess that he made and would follow all of his orders like the good dog he was supposed to be.

But that was still a long way to go. The night was still long and Jeno was yet to start.

"Yes, I did, " he answered, while pulling Renjun inside and beckoning her to sit on the bed, motioning for her to take off her heels. He was all for aesthetics, but he would very much avoid any incident of anyone being impaled with them.

From Jaemin's position on the ground, Jeno could see him following their movement with his eyes.

"She's one beautiful whore isn't she? "

Renjun was flustered by his word. Her cheeks heated up and she bowed her head down in shame, only for Jeno to hold her by the hair and make her face Jaemin. She gasped at Jeno's sudden harshness, but didn't make a sound of protest.

Jaemin shrugged. "She looks like an ordinary cheap whore to me. "

"Sure, " he replied back while smoothing a hand against Renjun's hair, which he was sure would also be messed up again during the night.

Despite his words, Jaemin's eyes sparked with interest as he looked at Renjun up and down, which was something unsurprising.

Jaemin had a penchant for being obsessed with pretty things and for going crazy over not having them. It was what introduced him to petty theft, before petty theft turned into highly thought out robbery which got him a place in the organization in the first place.

Obsession with pretty things, though, later on turned to obsession with pretty people, and that, in Jeno's opinion, could possibly be Jaemin's downfall.

At first, it was Jisung, Taeyong's half brother who was living a normal life away from their world. Anyone wouldn't have been dumb enough to not realize that such connection made the younger untouchable. But Jaemin was different. It wasn't that he was too dumb not to realize. He just didn't care. It took sending Jisung in a far away place to stop his madness and a lot of begging on Jaehyun's part in order to save him. Jaemin, to Jaehyun was like Jeno to Doyoung, and they were just both lucky that Jaehyun happened to be Taeyong's favorite.

And then there was Haechan.

Haechan, unlike Jisung, didn't have a biological connection to any of the higher ups, nor to any powerful groups. But that didn't mean that she was up for grab.

She's Mark's personal whore and everyone in the group knew that, including Jaemin. But that didn't prevent the latter from abducting her.

It didn't end pretty, and it was something to be expected. After all, Mark might have the longest patience among all of them, but he wouldn't take a blatant insult lightly, especially coming from someone who was lower than him in their hierarchy. Jaemin ended up out of commission for an entire month, and still refused to go back to work without getting Haechan in return. A sore loser, he mimicked the others in his head. He really couldn't help but agree with them.

"She's Renjun by the way," He decided to introduce her without turning to Jaemin. He instead busied himself with drinking up Renjun's appearance.

"Can she even speak Korean? " Jaemin asked, in an attempt to downgrade her.

"Does it matter? It's not as if she's here for talking. She's only here for fucking anyway. "

Renjun let out a small whimper, probably due to embarrassment. Or was it all really that? Jeno could see her squeezing her thighs together.

"You should have seen how well she was taking my cock earlier. It was as if her mouth was made for doing just that. "

Renjun let out a small moan, spiking Jaemin's curiosity and Jeno's amusement.

An interesting development.

"What's up with her. Does she need to piss or something? "

Jeno just chuckled. "No. That's just her way of begging me to fuck her. "

Jeno couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying this more than he intended to, and he wasn't even feeling guilty about it.

There was something about the way Renjun was squirming in his lap as Jeno had a hand under her dress, and between her legs, and the way that Jaemin's eyes sparked with lust as he watch them like a live free porn that made him feel powerful.

In that room, and in that moment, he was the one in control he would happily indulge with that.

The first time that Renjun made a noise of protest was when Jeno pulled her on his lap and began pressing his mouth on her neck. She moaned before trying to push him away.

"He's watching, " she pointed out the obvious which made Jaemin chuckle, and in turn made her blush more.

"It's just Jaemin, pet, " he pacified her. "He wouldn't bother us. But if you'll be a good girl, and a good slut, he might think about fucking you, too. "

Renjun gasped, as Jeno's finger brushed at the thin fabric of her soaking panty. "I bet you'll like that. Him fucking you. Sluts like you always like that, right? One cock wouldn't be enough for you. You'll always ask for more. "

"M-master! " Renjun moaned loudly as Jeno pulled her panty to the side and began rubbing at her core making her wet even more.

"She's so wet, Jaem. She's so fucking wet and I haven't properly started yet. "

Jaemin tried to shrug nonchalantly, but his deep voice as he replied was giving his desire away. "What could you expect? She's a fucking whore after all. "

"Right, she is, " he replied while spreading Renjun's legs further apart, giving Jaemin a full view of her shaved cunt. "She is my whore. All mine, Jaemin. Only mine. "

Something sparked in Jaemin's eyes, which Jeno was too slow to identify. Something that disappeared immediately the moment Renjun's pleasured cry echoed in the room as one of Jeno's fingers entered her.

"Fuck, " Jaemin muttered as he stared, sucking in a deep breathe before whipping his own cock out of his pants. Jeno noticed but decided not to comment on that.

"Hear that, Jaemin? She's already a mess, and it's just my finger. Imagine what she'll be like with my cock inside her. "

As if the mere mention of fucking her was enough to send her to the edge, she immediately came on Jeno's fingers, much to Jeno's surprised.

She spasmed on his lap, with Jeno holding her by the waist to keep her in place until she finally calmed down.

"What a fucking slut, " he commented, making sure his distaste was apparent. "Cumming without permission. "

Renjun seemed to have realized her mistake a little later. She turned to face an angry looking Jeno and nervously tried to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, master! I didn't mean to. I will not do it again! "

Jeno just shook his head in disappointment, causing Renjun to be even more nervous than she already was.

"Slut doesn't have the proper manners, " Jaemin commented from across the room. "Want me to punish her? "

There was the familiar sinister smile on Jaemin's face, enough for Jeno to shiver. He almost forgot that he was still the one in control, and everything was happening according to his plans.

Renjun turned to him again with hopes of a way out, but Jeno wasn't willing to let her go that easily. Instead, he held her firmly by the waist before beckoning Jaemin to come forward. "Be my guest. "

Jaemin strolled towards their direction, not even bothering to tuck his cock back inside his pants. His eyes were dark and unreadable, enough sign of what was about to come.

A slap.

Renjun let out a pained cry as Jaemin's palm collided with her cheek. Even Jeno winced at the suddenness. He rubbed Renjun's thighs soothingly as the girl sobbed while holding her cheek. He pressed his lips against her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"What will you say slut? " Jaemin asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What will you say to me after that slap? "

Renjun was stupefied. The slap probably still hurt, and she was probably still shaken by Jaemin's action. Jeno decided it would be best if he'd help her.

"Jaemin gave you a gift, Baby. What should you tell him in return? "

Renjun seemed to have caught on immediately. She gulped nervously before hesitantly turning back to Jaemin to reply.

"T-thank you, Master Jaemin. "

Jeno feared for another slap that thankfully didn't came, as Jaemin's demeanor transformed in a slightly amused one.

"She's a fast learner, right? " Jeno prompted a compliment which Jaemin just shrugged off.

"She's wearing too much clothes on. Mind if I change that? "

Jaemin didn't even wait for Jeno to give his permission before ripping Renjun's clothes open with his bare hands. What a fucking impatient asshole, he was. Jeno would surely put him in his place one day.

Renjun shuddered at the harshness once again, but nevertheless complied when Jaemin tugged the entire fabric off of her and threw it on the floor. It was clear that Jaemin wasn't going to play nice at all. A mean Jaemin was unstoppable, and it was Jeno's duty to step in if he needed to.

"Let's use the traffic lights as signals, Baby, " Jeno said before Jaemin could do anything more. "Green means go, and red means stop. Tell me your color right now, baby? "

Renjun hesitated. She gave Jaemin a cautious look before turning to Jeno once again. There was something in her eyes that showed that she was giving her trust to him, that he wouldn't let something bad happen to her. He was, after all, the one in charge for her and not Jaemin. He gave her an encouraging nod that immediately convinced her to go on.

"Green. "

"Fucking finally, " Jaemin replied impatiently while rolling his eyes. "Now be a good slut and open your mouth. "

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

When it came to Jaemin, it's always about dominance. It's always about being the one in control. No one else made the rules except for him. No one else would decide aside from him. It's always about the power, and he could be really mean while using that power.

A part of Jeno felt merciful at the sight of Renjun choking on the other's manhood, as Jaemin fucked her mouth in a ruthless pace. Renjun was still sitting on his lap, and him holding her by the waist was the only reason why she wasn't collapsing on the ground while Jaemin grabbed a fistful of her hair to maneuver her head to meet his thrust. Renjun was grasping at his hand tightly for support, that Jeno wouldn't be surprised it would bruised. Yet, she was still to tap her hand on his own like he had instructed her too, a replacement for the safe word that Jaemin made impossible for her to say.

A part of him, the sinister part of him, which he realized was only awakened whenever he's with Jaemin, was also immensely turned on by the sight: Renjun's mouth dripping with her own spit and Jaemin's precum, and Jaemin's own blissful expression. Something about the sight made him rut against Renjun's back, a futile attempt to satiate himself while watching Jaemin do exactly as that.

Another thing about Jaemin was that he liked marking. It's all about possessiveness and ownership. Jeno should have anticipated him pulling out at the right (or was it wrong?) moment.

Jeno shut his eyes close as a string of cum reached his eyes, only to open them a moment later to glare at the other. Jaemin only chuckled as Renjun began coughing in the background.

"You could have warned. "

Jaemin just shrugged before tucking his manhood back in his pants. "Where's the fun in that? "

What Jaemin did next was probably something out of the ordinary, with him kneeling in front of Renjun, cupping her face in his hands and cleaning off the mess he made with his own mouth.

"Such a good girl, " Jaemin complimented. "Such a good slut, all for me. "

Jaemin was lewd in kissing Renjun, angling her face upward so that he could pass his cum that he had cleaned off of her face back inside her mouth. Oddly enough, it turned Jeno even more.

"Enough, " Jeno ordered, causing Renjun to immediately and obediently pushed Jaemin away, and for Jaemin to angrily snapped his eyes at him.

"I'm going to fuck her, "Jeno declared prompting Jaemin to narrow his eyes on him.

"And what if I'm not yet done with her? "

It was Jeno's turn to shrug. "So? She was my fucking whore to begin with. "

Jeno pretended not to care as he heard Jaemin angrily growling in the background, with him focusing his attention on Renjun instead. He was done playing. It was time for Jeno to start showing Jaemin that he's the one in charge.

Renjun still looked pretty much disoriented and overwhelmed when Jeno lightly pushed her down on the bed. He took of his clothes before climbing up on top of her.

"You're a good girl, aren't you? " he said while brushing up as stray strand of her hair away from her face. She was glowing with a thin layer of sweat covering her face and the bright red flush across her pale white skin. "You're a good girl for me, right, Renjun? "

Jaemin snorted at his statement which Jeno easily ignored, especially with how Renjun obediently nodded at him. "Yes, Master. I'm a good girl just for you. "

Jeno couldn't fight off the smirk as he heard Jaemin grumbling in the background.

"That's right. My good girl. All mine. "

Jeno decided to take his time in contrast with Jaemin's rush, indulging himself with drinking in the sight of Renjun's almost naked body before diving in to cover her mouth with his own.

He could faintly taste Jaemin inside her mouth but that didn't even bother him in the slightest, especially with the way Renjun's tongue was melting against his own.

The kiss lasted long until they both felt the need to breathe, breath that Jeno immediately took away from Renjun as his mouth began mapping her exposed neck.

Renjun moaned in delight and began arching her back as Jeno began sucking at the sensitive part if her neck. Even he was surprised by his own intensity, and he blamed Jaemin for unleashing the evil in him, like he always did.

"M-master! "

He cut her off once again by pressing their mouths together as his hands busied themselves with caressing her breast, causing Renjun to sigh against his lips.

"Master! "

His hands travelled down slowly, after giving her breast one last firm squeeze, until they finally reached the band of her panties, the only article of clothing remaining on her body.

Jeno swiftly removed them and threw them on the floor. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jaemin picking the fabric up and pressing it against his nose.

Jeno left him on his own. After all, after this night, Jaemin would only be taking whatever Jeno was willing to spare him.

Jeno wasted no time positioning himself between her legs, taking advantage of her still wet core and pushing his way inside.

Fucking Renjun's mouth couldn't even compare to the heavenly feeling of her clenching around Jeno's cock. Jeno just groaned as he wrapped her legs around his waist while he began to move inside.

The sound of their skin slapping against each other and her pussy squelching with her own juice was obscene, but so was the way Renjun was crying out his name.

"Jeno! "

Jeno. Jeno and not Master. Jeno wondered if he should do something about it. To punish her, maybe, for not addressing him properly. But the way that she was desperately clawing at his skin, pressing her nails on his back as she tried to keep up with Jeno's pace was enough for him to forget about it, or at least, push it for another day.

It was Renjun who came first, her eyes rolling back as Jeno continued to fuck her through her second orgasm. Jeno placed one of her legs on his shoulder and quicken his pace as Renjun cried out in oversensitivity.

Jeno came soon after, his hips moving off rhythm as he began to fill Renjun up with his own seeds. Both of them were panting once Jeno was done, with him immediately collapsing in top of her. He could feel the rise and fall of Renjun's chest, and their sweat covered skin sticking to each other. He only managed to look at her and admire her fuck out look, her closed eyes and open mouth, give her one last kiss before finally pulling out of her and falling to her side.

For a while, Jeno had forgotten about everything. The haze of post-sex bliss temporarily created a dreamlike state-of-mind. That was until he heard Renjun screaming.

"No, please stop! "

It was enough for Jeno to open his eyes, to look at her direction and check on what caused her to make that sound.

She was moving her head from side to side, as she continued to cried out. It only took a second for Jeno to realize what was happen. He immediately looked down to see Jaemin's head between her legs, lapping at their juice while firmly holding Renjun's legs wide open.

Renjun's fingers were tangled in Jaemin's hair in a desperate but futile attempt to pull him away. But Jaemin wasn't one to relent easily. He pulled away, but only to give Renjun a smug look before diving back once again, making sure to slurp loudly and moan in delight, as if to mock her cries.

Jeno would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on to see Renjun be a mess, as Jaemin took her to her third orgasm.

She was screaming so much that Jeno was sure everyone else in the house knew what was happening. She began shaking and Jeno felt incline to hold her close. She let go of Jaemin's hair and grab at his arms for support as Jaemin continued to be the merciless person that he was.

"Red! " Renjun finally managed to say. "Red! Red! Red! Please make him stop! "

Jeno didn't need to be told twice. In one swift motion, his own fingers made contact with Jaemin's hair, using a strong force to pull him away from Renjun's abused pussy.

He didn't bother being nice. Nice wasn't something anyone could associate with Jaemin, anyway. It wasn't a surprise to see the latter angrily growling at him.

"I wasn't done with her! "

His lips were glistening with Jeno and Renjun's juice, which he licked clean with his tongue.

"Too bad. I'm calling this a night. "

Renjun was still pretty much out of it, dealing with her over sensitivity. She barely managed to curl up next to Jeno in an attempt to get a little bit of comfort. Jeno wasn't sure what he was thinking when he pulled her close and press his lips against her forehead.

The action wasn't missed by Jaemin's keen eyes. Jeno caught him smirking before crawling on the bed beside him.

It was a swift motion. One moment, he was cautiously calculating what Jaemin was going to do, another one and the latter had his mouth covering Jeno's own, giving him a taste of Renjun and himself.

There was a sinister smile plastered on Jaemin's face as he pulled away, their face still mere inches close, breath fanning against each other.

"I want her. I want her and you're going to give her to me. "

For a while, Jeno did nothing but to stare at him, and pull Renjun to his chest, whom Jeno could only guess had already passed out.

And then he laughed, his chest rumbling as he did so before giving Jaemin the answer that he had been planning to give him since the very beginning.

"No. "

The look on Jaemin's face was enough for a victorious smile to bloom on Jeno's face. The way his expression contorted in anger like an immature child forbidden to get what he wanted was exactly how Jeno expected he would react.

"I want her, " Jaemin repeated. "I need her to be mine. "

"Too bad," he replied, trying to sound apologetic. "She's my fuckdoll and not yours. But I don't mind sharing under certain conditions. "

Jaemin scowled but nevertheless remained silent, urging Jeno to proceed.

"You're going to be mine. "

Jaemin scoffed. "Bold of you to assume that I'm going to let you dominate me. "

"You're going to be mine. You're going to do as I say. You're going to follow my every orders if you want a piece of her. "

Jaemin chuckled darkly. "You want to fuck me that badly? "

Jeno pretended not to be turned on. "Sure. But you could start of by going back to doing missions instead of mopping like a sore loser. "

Jaemin glared at him menacingly. "You know I can just take her without your permission, right? "

Jeno smiled smugly. "Try it. I dare you to try. Try, and I wouldn't be as nice as Mark. You wouldn't even make it to the infirmary. I'm going to send you straight to your funeral. "

Jaemin cooed while pretending to shiver in fear, before one of his hands found its way towards Jeno's throat, squeezing it with a light force. Jeno tried his best not to wince. "How are you going to do it if I'm going to kill you now? "

Jaemin was sinister, cruel and merciless. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. But if there was one thing that Jeno was confident about him, it was the fact that Jaemin would never dare to harm him in anyway.

Jaemin sighed before letting him go and collapsing on the space next to Jeno.

"Whatever. As long as I get to fuck her next. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sinners like me who asked for a sequel. Here it goes. Say hi to me in hell.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

  
Taeyong's organization was notorious for growing overnight and taking over half of the city in a short span of time. In just a few months after killing the former leader and recruiting the right people, Taeyong had manage to take control of almost every business and monopolize contraband distributions, while only small time competitors remained in operation within the darkness. Many feared them, many wanted to be one of them, but only a few would be good enough to be chosen.

To be honest, it was never Jaemin's wet dream to be one of them. In his belief, he was doing fine on surviving and working on his own, especially since he had already mastered the art of breaking in, regardless of the security system he had to face. Jaemin was already making his name as The Phantom Thief, and had few clients who wanted to work with him.

But, alas, competition was a massive pain in the ass, especially if he's up against Ten himself. As much as Jaemin prided himself for his own skills, Ten, or The Cat, as people called him, was difficult to match up. Not only was he faster, lighter and more cat-like, Ten also had the advantage of being backed by intel from Taeyong's organization, intel that Jaemin usually had to work hard for in order to obtain.

He was at great disadvantage, and most of the time he found himself not only losing an opportunity to Ten, but also receiving the authorities attention as the other thief set him up in place of himself. It was disgraceful, especially when he had to turn into hiding. He hated the idea that The Cat was turning him into a lowly mouse.

It was a thick pill to swallow, but he swallowed nonetheless the fact that he might never beat Ten. For that very reason, Jaemin decided to follow the cliche saying and join them when Taeyong's right hand man decided to recruit him.

Jaehyun, or The Actor, was the one given the responsibility of training him. Training him meant shifting his job from being a cat burglar, to a hired assassin. It wasn't much of a difference, to be honest, as he was still stealing something. While life wasn't as tangible as a rare diamond or an ancient painting, Jaemin was still stealing it. And he must admit, killing was fun. It wasn't as fun and exciting as having to get his hands at the most coveted treasures, but it was fun nonetheless to have blood splatter all over his shirt. It was even more fun to see the disgusted look on The Ghost's face as Jaemin bludgeon their target to death.

An overkill, Jeno would often describe it. But it was still a kill, no matter what, and the point was to get the job done. After all, he wasn't anymore The Phantom Thief. He was The Beast, Taeyong's most brutal assassin, the devil's wet dream.

As much as Jaemin was enjoying the perks of being one of them, it didn't change the fact that there was a lot of things that he found stupid in that organization.

One of them was the hierarchy bullshit. Jaemin disliked the idea of existing to follow the rules, even more the idea of having to bow someone. It was stupid that Taeyong wouldn't give his orders directly at him, and it was even more stupid that Mark would expect Jaemin to respect him. Beasts like Jaemin weren't made to be tamed. Tame them and they would lose their identity. Jaemin would be damned if he began acting like a domesticated dog.

But maybe he was willing to pretend to be Jeno's dog for a short amount of time, but only because Jeno had chosen his treat right.

Jeno was leaning outside the door of his room when Jaemin finally returned after fulfilling a request from a client. It was a simple one, one that didn't need the two of them combined in order to finish off the job, just quick attack and quick disappearance. It was a little bit less messy for Jaemin's liking, but it was what Jeno had ordered. A test of obedience, an experiment on how willing Jaemin was to play his game.

"I thought I said I want everything to be clean? "

Jaemin couldn't help but chuckle at the disgusted look on Jeno's face as the latter stared at the smeared red on his shirt. "An accident, " he defended himself. "He was a little too fussy, which made your request difficult to fulfill. You have to give me credits for trying. Not everyone got training from The Perfectionist. "

Jeno gave him an unimpressed look which Jaemin just shrugged off. "You asked me to do the job and I did. Aren't you asking for more in exchange for a cheap slut? "

"A loan, " Jeno replied, much to Jaemin's confusion. "I'm not giving her to you. I'm just lending her to you for a night. That cheap slut is mine, and it's you who's willing to do anything to have her. "

Jaemin shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you know me. I see pretty things and I'll want them. I have to get my hands on them. "

"And you wouldn't if you refuse to fulfill your end of the deal. "

"Tsk, " he whispered in annoyance. "And what should I do to make up for the tiny mistake I committed, Jeno? " he asked before closing in the distance between them. "So you want me to bend my knees for you? Do you want me to beg? Or do you want to do something else as I kneel before you? "

Jeno's eyes darkened as his tongue swept his own lips. Spit rolled down on his throat as he swallowed audibly before leaning his face close to Jaemin's. "The question is, will you? "

Jaemin laughed at him in return, a reaction that didn't change Jeno's demeanor. He moved his face closer until his breathe was fanning against Jeno's lips. "Make me, " he replied before crashing their lips together.

Jeno tasted like challenge, the kind that Jaemin would never back down from, even as their lips mashed together, teeth clashed in the heat of the motion, and tongues fought for dominance.

Jaemin smirked at Jeno's enthusiasm to win the battle, amused by how much the latter wanted to dominate him. He decided to relax and allow Jeno to take control, as there's nothing much more fulfilling than to win by allowing others to think that they're winning.

Jaemin let out a moan, the most sultry one he could muster, before pushing a knee between Jeno's leg and brushing it against his crotch. Jeno momentarily lost his balance before he hissed and pull away, only to be met by Jaemin's amused gaze.

"You're wicked, " Jeno said with an accusing glare.

"You like wicked, " he replied with a shrug, before licking his own lips to savour the remnants of Jeno's taste.

Jeno huffed before shoving him and stepping aside from the door. "You can have her, but only for a short while, because I'll need her, too. "

"I could tell, " Jaemin commented, as he shamelessly looked down on the bulge between the other's legs. "Are you sure you don't want my help? "

Jeno decided ignore his challenge. Or was it an invitation? "Have her. Enjoy her. Have a taste just so you will know what you'll be missing if you try to disobey me once again. "

"You're going to have to offer more if you intend on making more demands, Jeno, " he said as he watched the others back slowly walking away. Jeno stopped momentarily. "Like what? "

"Like you, " he shamelessly replied. "If you'll make unreasonable demands, then I might end up ask for the both of you. Don't you think it's fair enough? "

Jeno turned his head to face him one last time before sending him his own smirk. "You can only have me if you'll take me while you're on your knees. "

Jaemin gave him a fake smile. "Maybe, " he replied, non-commitance, although he was trying to consider if Jeno was worth it to relinquish control for. Some other time, perhaps. In the meantime, he had a doll waiting to be played with.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

Jaemin had always been fascinated with pretty things ever since he was young, so much that he had been involved in theft and robbery at a very early age. He couldn't help it. He saw something he liked, and he had to have them. It was an obsession that was difficult to cure, even more when the object of his obsession was presented defenselessly before him.

Renjun wasn't the first person he had been obsessed with, there were a lot before her. There's Jisung, who was unfortunately the leader's brother, and then there's Haechan, who's Mark's pretty whore. They were the only names worth mentioning, as the once before them, Jaemin decided, weren't interesting enough after a long period of observing them.

That's what made Renjun special, as unlike the others, Jaemin didn't spend his time building up his interest with her by following her around. She just showed up and caught Jaemin's eye. It was that simple. Maybe it was the lilac hair, or the way that she squirmed on Jeno's lap as the latter touched her. Or maybe she was just a drug that The Potionmaster was yet to discover, and that she was made specifically make Jaemin an addict.

Whatever the reason was, Jaemin was certain about one thing— her beauty was captivating.

She was too beautiful even in her sleep, with nothing but the sheer fabric of her dress covering her body and clinging to her every curves. She looked like a sin that the devil was tempting him with, even if her face was that of an innocent angel who's begging to be corrupted. Jaemin couldn't help but to palm himself outside his pants as he sat down at the foot of the bed to watch her, her chest rising and falling in her peaceful slumber, oblivious of the things that Jaemin was imagining to do to her. Most of them were far from being nice. Jaemin was never nice to his prey no matter how delicious they seemed to be.

Jaemin got bored immediately of having to play with himself while watching. It was an insult to the beautiful toy he had before him, and he didn't work hard to please Jeno just so he could watch his doll. Jeno told him to enjoy, and Jaemin intended to do so for the entire night.

Jaemin underestimated how alert Renjun could be, as the simple touch on her ankle immediately made her open her eyes. It was amusing though, to see her scrambling away with her eyes wide open in surprise, mind still stuck between dream and reality. What's even more amusing was the way that she stared at Jaemin, a mixture of both fear and confusion in her eyes, before scanning the entire room for something. Or was it someone?

"Master… Jeno? "

Jaemin wasn't sure if it was a real question, or a cry for help towards her master, although Jaemin was leaning towards the latter, especially since Renjun looked like she was a few seconds away from bolting out of the door. Jaemin pretended to be offended.

"I'm a little hurt that you're looking for him, when I am here with you. Can't you see? Your master already passed you on to me. He said you're mine for tonight. Wouldn't that be amazing? "

Renjun stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and disappointment. Jaemin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, what's with that face? " he couldn't help but ask, as he slowly ridde himself of his bloodied shirt. "Do you really expect Jeno to come here and protect you? Why would he? You're just a fuck doll after all. A fuck doll that he decided to share with me. "

Jaemin threw his shirt on the ground as he reached out to yank Renjun by her ankle. She slid down on the bed with a yelp.

"Master! "

Jaemin clicked his tongue to he hide his amusement. He crawled on top of her and caged her with his limbs. "Be a little clearer, will you? I am not sure if you're calling for Jeno or for me. Confuse me again and I might be forced to punish you. " At that, Renjun's eyes widened before shaking her head profusely.

"I'll be good, Master… Master Jaemin! I'll be good. Please… No punishment! "

Jaemin clicked his tongue once more. He lean his face closer to her, his breathe touching her cheek lightly as he whispered. "I am not easy to please. "

Jaemin slowly began exploring her sides with his hands, enjoying how her small body felt within his hold. A hand brushed up higher until it touched the side of her breast. Renjun gasped loudly.

"I'll be a good girl! " she whispered raggedly "Just treat me well, please!"

Instead of answering with his word, Jaemin decided to reply through his action by crashing his lips down on her and swallowing the surprised moan that she responded to him with.

Renjun tasted of fear and nervousness, and of the sweetest nectar that Jaemin had ever tasted. Even if her initial reaction was to place a hand on Jaemin's chest as she tried to push him away, the single squeeze on her waist was enough to make her go pliant. Jaemin revelled at the feeling of her lower lip between her teeth, and of her tongue against his own. If he wanted to, he could devour her like that all night, but there was so much more about her that Jaemin wanted to explore other than her mouth. He wanted to taste her everything.

Renjun's short gasps filled the room, as Jaemin detached his mouth from her own. His lips moved down to her neck to kiss the constellation that Jeno had given her some nights ago, before jealously and possessiveness convinced him to create his own.

Jaemin sucked on her skin harshly, causing Renjun to whine, a whine that turned into a moan as Jaemin licked the abused spot. Jaemin couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"You moan so much like a slut. I thought you are supposed to be a good girl? "

Renjun didn't give him answer, it was impossible to when Jaemin's mouth resumed doing it's work on her collarbones.

Jaemin found himself being offended by the fabric that Renjun was wearing, angry that he couldn't feel her skin brushing against his own. He pulled away slightly, just so he could slide the strap of the offending dress down Renjun's shoulder. Renjun must have understood what he was doing, that she immediately complied by arching her back, allowing Jaemin to pull it down her waist and off of her completely.

"Good girl, " he couldn't help but comment teasingly as he threw dress on the ground.

Jaemin took his time to drink up the sight before him. He couldn't help but admire the way she looked, lilac hair scattered messily on the pillow, flushed skin tingling at the slightest touch, chest heaving in anticipation. Even her eyes were pretty as she locked them with Jaemin's own, nervous, scared, but filled with desire.

"So beautiful, " he couldn't help but say, as he claim her lips back again. "So fucking beautiful. "

It wasn't long before Jaemin was swirling his tongue on every exposed skin, kissing, sucking and biting to his heart content, as Renjun let out tiny whimpers in response.

His mouth found her breast and began worshiping it with his kisses, as one of his hands gave its pair a massage. "Ah, master, not there! "

Two hands found themselves on Jaemin's hair as Jaemin caught her nipple between his lips, sucking it like hungry child, before flicking it with his tongue. Renjun tugged on his hair harshly as her moans turned into cries.

Satisfied with her reaction, Jaemin let the abused nub free as he pried Renjun's hands away from his hair.

Jaemin tried to look sweet as he pinned her wrist on either side of her head, even as she tried to break free from his hold. "You are begging to be punished, " he warned her. "Keep your hands here, and don't ever touch me until I tell you so, you get me? "

Renjun let out a whimper while shaking her head. "B-but Master… "

"Ssh, " he said, cutting her off by placing his lips on her once again. "You'll be okay, I promise. Let me treat you well. "

Renjun let out another whimper as Jaemin's hands brushed against her nipples. "Do you think you can be a good girl? Or do I have to punish your right now? "

At that Renjun finally nodded before fisting on the bedsheet to occupy her hands. Jaemin decided to go back to his minstration, taking in the abused nub with his mouth once again as his hand massaged and flick the other one. Renjun cried out in response as she began arching her back, unsure if she wanted to pull away or to push herself more on to Jaemin.

Satisfied once more, Jaemin began to move lower down to her flat stomach where he left his marks again, so much that even Jeno would be confused who between the two of them really owned Renjun. He moved lower and lower until he finally reached the part he had been craving for. Jaemin nudged Renjun's leg with his hand and she opened them up obediently, exposing to Jaemin her soaking panties.

"Good girls aren't supposed to be this wet, " he teased her, fingers brushing at the soiled fabric as he taunt her with his eyes. "And here I thought you don't like what we're doing all this time. "

Renjun squirmed under his touch as Jaemin rubbed her with his finger, the fabric growing even more wetter from her juice. Jaemin couldn't help but be mesmerized at the way her chest was heaving up and down as her breathe turned into ragged pants. Her eyes were tightly shut, her knuckles turning white as she suppress herself from using them to push Jaemin's fingers away.

That's assuming she didn't want what his doing. The way that she's arching her back was telling Jaemin otherwise.

Her moans intensified as Jaemin bent down to press his lips on her inner thigh, worshipping it with his mouth and tongue. He went on to tease her by purposely not giving attention to her soaking cunt, causing Renjun to mindlessly move her hips to seek that much needed contact.

"Patience, " Jaemin said with a chuckle, as held her thighs in place firmly. "Good girls know not rush. " Renjun only whined in response.

At least she was getting attention, unlike Jaemin who was ignoring the tightness of his pants. In his defense, he thought he could get off like this, just by watching Renjun squirm because of his mouth. Although it would probably a shame and a waste of opportunity not feel her tight pussy around his cock.

Growing tired of teasing, Jaemin ridded Renjun of the only fabric covering her before spreading her legs further apart to give Jaemin a clearer view of her soaking cunt.

"You have a pretty pussy, " he said, as his fingers spread her folds apart, causing more juice to leak up to her ass and down to the mattress. Jaemin gathered the fluid with his fingers before shamelessly pushing them inside his mouth, moaning in delight as Renjun shut her eyes in humiliation. "And you taste so good. I could eat you out all night."

To prove his point, Jaemin dove his head down between her legs to lap at her folds like a hungry dog. He moaned as he drunk up her sweet nectar, sending vibrations to Renjun's most sensitive nerves. Renjun's cries and moans grew louder, as her hips began to jerk forward, so much that Jaemin had to held them in place with a firm strength.

"Ah, Master! Please! "

At this point, Jaemin wasn't sure what she was begging for. To stop or to continue? Either way, it wasn't like Jaemin cared, when all he wanted to do was to consume all of her.

Renjun wasn't anymore able to help herself, her hand instinctively reaching out to grab a fistful of Jaemin's hair when his mouth closed on Renjun's clit, sucking on it hungrily before flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh god! Oh god! Master, please! "

Jaemin chose to ignore her disobedience in the meantime, proud at the way he was making her lose control. He ignored the feeling of his jaw getting slacked as he continued to abuse her swelling clit with his tongue.

Slowly, Jaemin eased a finger inside, the wetness making a squelching sound as he pumped it in and out of her pussy.

"Oh god, yes! Please! Please! Please! "

The wetness made it easy for Jaemin to add another finger, another one, and another one until three of his fingers were sliding in her walls. Jaemin could feel the way they're tightening around his fingers like Renjun wanted to suck them in. Jaemin pushed his fingers all in, knuckles deep before curling his fingers.

Renjun arched her back as she screamed when Jaemin brushed against her sensitive spot.

"Oh god! Oh god, there! More! "

Jaemin was relentless as he continued to rub that spot with his fingers while still abusing her clit with his tongue. Renjun's wetness already pooling on the mattress but her pussy was demanding for more.

Renjun's fingers tightened around Jaemin's hair as she subconsciously tried to cut off his air supply by pressing his face further on his pussy. Jaemin obliged by sucking on it harshly and moving his fingers impossibly faster.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, there! Fuck! "

Renjun's incoherent screams filled the room as her orgasm drew near, Jaemin's mouth and fingers taking her closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, I'm… I'm going to…ah!"

Just as she was about to come, Jaemin instantly pulled his fingers out and removed his tongue away from her clit, leaving her pussy to gape at nothing while begging for the sweet release that Jaemin deprived her of.

"No! Please! I want to… Please let me!"

Jaemin could only laugh as he pinned her wrist down to stop her from pushing his head down between her legs again, or from touching herself. He watched with so much amusement as her hips bucked on nothing as her pussy missed the pleasure it had been given.

She was so pretty, with tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to fight Jaemin to seek her own orgasm.

"Stop, " he ordered her as he gave her wrist a firm squeeze. "Stop or I'm going to tie you up and edge you all night and you're never going to come."

His words only convinced Renjun to be desperate even more.

"Master, please… I'm sorry! Please! "

With a sigh, Jaemin moved her hands above her head and pinned them with one hand. He let his other hand roam freely on her body before settling on one of her erected nipple and pinching it harshly. Renjun moaned in both pain and pleasure.

"Which master?" He asked, challengingly. "I told you not to confuse me. "

"Jaemin! " Renjun answered as Jaemin proceeded to pinch her other nipple! "Jaemin! Master Jaemin, please! "

Pleased with her response, Jaemin bent down to give her nipples a few soothing lick, amazed at how Renjun was trying push her mound on his mouth.

"You are a very impatient slut, " he scolded, palm slapping against her weeping cunt. Renjun's hips jolt forward in response. "I told you not to touch me remember? And you did it again. "

"Master, I'm sorry… ah! "

She yelped once again as Jaemin repeated the slap, her eyes seeked to meet his own to silently beg for mercy.

"You're pussy is not allowed to come unless it's around my cock. Do you understand? "

Renjun nodded in response before Jaemin gave her pussy another slap. "Say it! "

"Yes master! "

Another slap. "Yes what? "

"Yes! " Renjun replied with a sharp intake of breathe. "Yes, Master! My pussy will only come around your cock! Please, Master! "

Jaemin gave her a smirk before pressing their lips together. He caressed her abused cunt with his hand causing Renjun to shudder.

Jaemin could do it all night, teasing Renjun he meant. He could edge her over and over again until she was practically begging to be impaled with his cock.

But Jaemin had needs of his own that were already begging to be taken care of, and he had fantasies he wanted to act on.

Jaemin freed her wrist from his hold. He used his hands to spread her legs apart and pushed them until it was almost near her chest before instructing Renjun to hold them in place.

"Like this, " he said with a nod before licking his lip, pleased with the way Renjun was holding herself open for him, her skin pink with desire and humiliation.

Jaemin got off the bed without breaking eye contact, his fingers slowly undoing the fly of his pants.

Renjun gasped before biting her own lips, as Jaemin ridded himself of everything else that he was wearing. He couldn't help but be proud of the way Renjun was looking at his manhood with want as she patiently lay down on the bed to wait for him. Jaemin gathered his precum and gave himself a few pump before climbing up on the bed to join Renjun again.

He could hear Renjun gulping as she panted in excitement when Jaemin placed his hands on either side of her, before finally positioned himself between her legs.

Jaemin took her by surprise when he entered her with one swift motion his cock sliding with ease inside her dripping cunt as he pushed inside inch my inch.

"M-master… " she moaned as she continued hold her legs open. "Please… ah… slow…"

Jaemin continued to fill her up without allowing her to adjust to the intrusion. He moved fast, inch and inch until he was balls deep inside her. They moaned in unison.

"Fuck," he cursed as he felt Renjun's muscled contracting around him. "Whores like you aren't supposed to be tight. "

"M-master! " she whined in response. "So full! "

"You like that don't you? " he asked. "You like it when I fill you up? You like feeling my cock in this greedy pussy of yours? "

"Yes! " Renjun moaned out in reply. "Yes I want your cock Master! Fill me up more! "

"What a very greedy pussy. I'm going to fuck you so hard until you're sore! I'm going to fuck you lose!"

"Yes, please, Master! Fuck me hard! Fuck me lose! I'm all yours, please, just fuck me! "

Jaemin began to move slowly, pulling out until only the head was inside her before pushing everything back again. With each thrust, Renjun would tremble while crying out in pleasure.

Jaemin placed an open mouth kiss on her own. It was messy. Mouth hardly moving in rhythm, teeth clashing against one another.

"Faster! " Renjun begged against his mouth. "Faster, Master! Fuck me, faster! "

Jaemin hissed before sucking on the junction between her neck and shoulder causing Renjun to gasp in pain.

"You're a very impatient whore, aren't you? You want my cock that bad? "

"Yes! " Renjun replied eagerly. "Yes, I want your cock, Master! Please! More! "

Jaemin cursed before harshly tugging at Renjun's legs and wrapping them around his waist, her hand fell back on the soft mattress, clutching on the bedsheet again until her knuckles turn white.

Jaemin began to quicken his pace, the mattress underneath them bouncing with a creaking noise as Jaemin pounded on his fuck doll harder and faster.

"Like this? " he asked, mouth pressing below her ears. "You like it when I fuck you like this? Hard and rough for the dirty whore that you are? "

"Yes, Master, like this! Fuck me like this! I'm a whore! I'm your whore! Master, I want more! "

The room was filled of lewd moans, of erratic pants and squelching sound of his cock sliding inside her soaking pussy.

Jaemin wanted more. He wanted to fuck her more. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she wouldn't want anything else other than his cock.

Jaemin bended her in half by hooking both of her legs on his shoulder, the new angle giving him the opportunity to fuck her more faster and deeper.

Jaemin could hear the angry sound of skin slapping harshly against each other as he drilled inside her mercilessly. Renjun cried out with every touch of his cock against her most sensitive spot, while Jaemin grunted at the way her pussy was trying to milk his cock.

"There! There! There! Master, there! Right there! Just keep hitting that spot!"

"Fuck you, whore! "

Renjun's hands let go of the sheets and placed them on Jaemin's shoulder, burying her fingernails on his skin, as her moans became high pitch.

"Master, I'm close! I'm going to come Master! Please let me come! "

"You can't come! " he warned as his pace became erratic, already feeling the familiar warmth as the pit of his stomach. "Hold it! Hold it until I tell you so! "

"I can't!" Renjun half cried and half whined. "Master I can't! I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh god! I… Ah! "

Renjun convulsed underneath him while screaming in pleasure as Jaemin fucked her through her orgasm until she finally milked his own.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! " he cursed as he gave her a few pump before he finally came and spilled his warm seeds inside her.

Jaemin's arms gave out and his entire weight collapsed on Renjun, his cock still stuck inside of her spasming pussy, milking him to the very last drop.

They panted in unison. Jaemin placed wet kisses on her breasts while Renjun still continued to shake in bliss.

Renjun let out a disappointed whine as Jaemin pulled out of her, their juices slowly dripping out of her pussy and spilling on the sheets. Renjun jolted when Jaemin collected the wetness with his hand and smearing them on her thighs and stomach. She began to relax until she felt Jaemin's fingers spreading her folds and entering her once again.

"Master! " she complained, her hand immediately reaching to grasp Jaemin's wrist. Jaemin smirked in response.

"I told you not to touch me, " he reminded her. "And I told you not to come. You've been a bad girl for disobeying me, and now I'm going to punish you for it. "

Renjun began to thrash and beg for mercy as Jaemin's fingers pumped in and out of her used cunt. It was no use as Jaemin was just starting to have his fun.

The fun was going to last all night long.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

It was already dawn when Jaemin woke up, arms casually slung around Renjun's sleeping form, his face buried on her lilac hair. He smiled contentedly, remembering the night before, when he made Renjun cry in bliss over and over again until her body couldn't hold the pleasure any longer.

Jaemin awoke to the scent of cigarette burning, and of the night light illuminating the only other person besides Renjun and him. Jeno was standing next to a wall, silently observing them, like how The Ghost would watch over his sleeping victim.

Jeno pulled out the stick of cigarette away from his mouth before blowing thick smokes at their direction. "It's about time, " he commented, sounding bored and tired. "Clearly, you maximized the the opportunity well. I'm amazed to see her still breathing in her sleep."

"And I am amazed to know that you are actually a creep. "

Jeno shrugged before throwing the cigarette on the floor and stepping on it. "Who in this place isn't? " he asked back. "Besides, this is my room and that's my bed," he added before pointing at Jaemin's direction. "And that's my fuck doll you're sleeping with."

"Or you could have given her to me, " Jaemin challenged. "Since you know, I don't think you like your toys used and abused. "

"You're obsessed, " Jeno declared as if it was a new knowledge for both of them.

"Is that a problem? " Jaemin asked as he pressed kisses on Renjun's shoulder. "The last time I checked, me being obsessed with her is working on your favor. "

"Maybe, " Jeno replied as he crossed his arms. "Do you know the story of Samson and Delilah?"

Jaemin chuckled as he sleepily nuzzle his nose on the crook of Renjun's hair. "I never imagined you'll be the religious type. "

"I'm not," Jeno responded immediately. "Although I've met them a lot of times before. I guess I'll be seeing them again, soon."


	3. Chapter 3

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

If Renjun would be forced to choose between her two masters, with they stipulation that the person whom she wouldn't choose wouldn't know, Renjun would pick Jeno without a second thought.

Renjun wouldn't say that he was the nicer one of the two. They both had their mean streaks, especially in the bedroom, but while Jaemin had the insatiable habit of driving her to her limits, up to when she would almost pass out, at least Jeno had a bit of consideration… from time to time.

She knew it was a good day when her master was allowing her to suck his dick on her own pace and not grabbing a fistful of her hair to fuck her throat. On the contrary, Jeno was petting her hair gently, like one would do to a pet, which wasn't really unusual as that's what she was to him.

Or maybe not. He called her some other thing before. A doll? His fuck doll. Their fuck doll!

Pets could have feelings, while dolls could not. They were merely toys for their masters to play with, to whatever extent their masters dictate. Dolls had to be pliant and willing all the time.

So maybe Renjun got lucky to have Jeno as her master. He was easy to please. It wasn't that Jaemin wasn't, but between the two, Jeno was the one to be quickly satiated.

Renjun found satisfaction in the heavy breaths that filled the room and the pair of eyes that were lustfully fixated down on her. She moaned while hallowing her cheeks around him, sending vibrations to his sensitive cock. Jeno grunted in response and pushed his hips forward, the tip of his cock pushing against her throat. It took her by surprised, but she guessed, she was too practiced to gag.

She continued what she's doing, enjoying the way Jeno's face contorted in pleasure. She squeezed her legs as close as her bended knees would allow when she felt her wetness dripping down on the already damp fabric of her panties. Her body was demanding that attention be paid between her legs, but she was just a doll. It wasn't like she was allowed to touch herself without her master telling her too. Maybe later on, she could, if ever Jeno wasn't interested in giving her pleasure in return, but she was going to have to clean herself well so that they wouldn't discover what she decided to do behind their back.

In the meantime, she tried to endure her own needs in favor of getting her master off. She swirled her tongue on the tip while her hand massaged the remainder of his length. And then she descended further, in a really slow manner, until the head of his cock finally thrusted in her throat.

Jeno had been trying to train her to do that for a while, to take him deep without choking and gagging, and the nights of practice had finally yielded its fruit.

Renjun made sure to look at him, to make sure that Jeno could see how dirty she looked between his legs, her lips parted wide to accommodate his manhood, her own spit dripping down her chin.

Jeno looked satisfied and proud, and his eyes quickly rolled back when Renjun began bobbing her head.

"Fuck, you've gotten good, " her master complimented with a hiss as he rolled his head back on the chair that he was sitting on. Renjun hummed her thanks which only contributed to pleasuring him.

But maybe Jeno wasn't all that nice, maybe nicer, but still impolite. He was still not above not giving warning before shooting his come down her throat.

Renjun swallowed everything without protest. She was just a toy after all. She was made for taking cocks and swallowing their come.

"Was I good, Master? " she asked when Jeno finally pulled out his soft cock from her mouth. She made sure to lick the tip clean with her tongue before putting it back in his boxer and zipping his pants close.

Jeno gave her a nod while still breathing loudly through his nose. He petted her hair once again. "You did better. You improved so much already." Renjun's pride swelled at the complement. She couldn't help but smile shyly at her master.

Jeno patted his lap as a silent invitation which Renjun understood immediately. She ignored the tingling feeling between her legs as she got off the floor and sat on her master's lap. It was rare for Jeno to hold her after taking pleasure from her, the only exception was during her arrival, when Jaemin and him used her at the same time. Most of the time, Jeno would bend her on the nearest counter and fuck her from behind, or push her to her knees and ask her to use her mouth. Most of those times were during the day, when he was about to leave for job. A good luck sex, perhaps, if Renjun wanted to put a name on it.

Jeno brushed his fingers on her cheeks and she immediately leant to the touch. The gentleness of his action contradicted the unreadable expression on his face. "How long has it been since I brought you here, Renjun? "

Renjun pretended to think about it even if she had been counting the days since her stay began. "I've been here for four months, Master. " She proceeded to tilt her head to the side to ask why.

"Ah, that's why. " Jeno's finger transfered to her hair and began brushing the strands away from her face. "Your hair had grown longer. The roots are too obvious, and the color has faded overtime. "

Renjun deflated. She had a feeling that her hair contributed to Jeno's decision of picking her among the other girls in the brothel. She wondered if he found her less attractive already because the lilac color was beginning to fade.

"I can fix it, if you want, " she offered. "You just have to give me the bleach and the dye. Or you and Master Jaemin can pick a color that you like! "

Jeno thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. You might accidentally ruin your hair. Just let the professionals do their job when you go to the city. "

Renjun was taken aback. She blinked her eyes a good couple of times, wondering if she heard her master correctly. "To the city? " she asked. "You're allowing me to leave? "

She tried to hide the excitement in her tone, but Jeno was able to hear it nonetheless. He smirked before lightly flicking her forehead. "I'll take you out. Do you really think I'll let you leave that easily? "

Of course he wouldn't. She was his after all, and people like his master wouldn't let their possession go that easily, especially when since said that Renjun was his leverage against Jaemin.

"I'll take you out, "Jeno repeated while taking her hand in his. "And we'll get anything you like. It's a treat, because you've been a good girl all this time. "

A shiver went down her spine when Jeno's lips connected with the back of her hand. It was uncharacteristically romantic for someone like him. Renjun took notice of the specific part he was kissing, her birthmark, although it looked more of a bruise than the former. Renjun wondered why Jeno was only paying attention to it now, when it had always been a flaw that was marring her supposed perfection. She assumed Jeno hated flaws in his doll, or that it was just too insignificant for him to notice.

"I'll take you out next week, " Jeno promised as he picked her up in his arms in order to stand up and placed her back down on the seat that he abandoned. "For now, take a rest. Jaemin will be coming for you later, so you might as well prepare. "

Renjun tried not to cringe. Her other master was a lot to handle. She already knew that it was going to be a long night. Nevertheless, Renjun nodded obediently. "Yes, Master. I'll make sure to please him tonight. "

Jeno let out a chuckle. "Of course you will. You wouldn't even have to try hard. He's far too obsessed with you to complain. "

Renjun placed her hand on her cheeks. She was embarassed, although she had a feeling it was true, especially with how intense her other Master would look at her sometimes, even when she pretended to be asleep.

Jeno headed to the door as Renjun followed him with her eyes She called out to Jeno, when his hand reached for the door's handle. "Goodbye,Master. Be safe! "

Jeno turned to her one last time before leaving out of the door. He smirked at her direction. "I will. There's not a lot of things that could harm me." He replied confidently before closing the door behind him.

Renjun counted his steps in her head until the sound faded away. Once she was sure that he was long gone, she finally let out the relieved sigh that she was holding in.

Fucking finally!

Renjun got off of her seat and plopped down in the much more comfortable bed. With no one in that room other than herself, she could drop down her act immediately. Being the sweet and obedient girl that she projected to be was already getting on her nerves. It was getting tiring to pretend that she's always scared and intimidated. Renjun had a feeling that she would snap soon and expose her real personality, which it turn would clearly get her in trouble.

It was a good thing that she wouldn't have to endure much longer. A week, that's the extent of her waiting. Once the week finally ended, she'll be able to set herself free, and let all of her plans unfold.

Soon, she would no longer be just a doll but a master of a new era.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

If Renjun was a sex worker, then she would have been a really shitty one. She wasn't one to set aside her own pleasure for a client and bend over backwards to cater to weird requests. She was pretty sure her client would complain about her disobedience, but that's assuming she hadn't slit their throat first. Renjun was never the epitome of patience and endurance.

She would never be a good sex worker, even if the pay looked promising. It would never compensate the unsatisfactory sex. Besides, she had many other means of earning that didn't involve spreading her legs to some random folks, and those other means just happened to be entertaining for her, as entertaining as having to wear different costumes every night as well as different persona.

Renjun had been an heiress once and an art collector who wore prestige and elegance around her shoulder. Two nights after, she was a random homeless and crack addicted stray. Renjun could change who she was in a blink of an eye, and the choices of whom she would be were unlimited.

The Chameleon, that's what they called her. She changed her appearance and personality depending on her environment and situation. The only difference was, she wasn't entirely doing it for self preservation.

Depending on the clients requests, Renjun had to wear an entirely different skin to accomplish her job. She could pretend to be a rich snob and spy on a client's business rival, and she could also pretend to be a scavenger who'd randomly stab passersby. It just so happened that those passersby were her client's enemy. An unfortunate and random incident, at least in clueless authorities' eyes.

Renjun could be anybody, but only if the price was right. It was always about the money, and Renjun wouldn't agree if the offer was cheap.

It was the reason why she decided to accept the job of infiltrating City 127's biggest underground group, with the intention of extracting information in order to bring them down. The stakes might be high, and the danger nothing like the ones she escaped before, but the promised compensation outweighed the perils.

Admittedly, money might not have been the only reason. Being the catalyst for a dominant group's downfall seemed like a good achievement to write about her legacy, and she would risk anything to have such power over men.

So maybe Renjun wouldn't make a good sex worker, but she could act as one, if that's her only way to get the job done.

Ah, men, the unfortunate species cursed with having two heads. Their biggest mistakes happen when they think using the one between their legs. Renjun just happened to master the art of using that knowledge against them.

But first, she needed a back story.

She was an orphan girl who had no means of surviving the streets. She needed a roof over her head and food on her plate and she had no idea how else to survive other than to offer her body, hence why she seeked the Dollhouse's shelter.

Going to The Dollhouse and auditioning to be one of Doll Master's prized whores was the first step, and Renjun would dare say that it was the easiest. Business was down lately, and the Doll Master was in need of new attraction to help pay off her debt. It was a blessing to have someone like Renjun knock on her door, especially since she walked in with the air of innocence and desperation. Perfect. Just the way the patrons preferred.

It was never supposed to be Jeno. Renjun didn't even know much about him when they first met. She was after Blade, the famous mercenary who was demoted to being a debt collector after their group's rise to power. Blade was notorious for picking up girls in the brothel and taking them home, and he was also notorious for letting a few secrets slip after a bottle or two. She was set on seducing Blade and not someone else who came on his behalf.

But instead, Jeno came, and Renjun had no clue who he was except that like Blade, he was part of Taeyong's team, and he also happened to be a man. Most men craved three things in life — money, power and sex — a really good sex. Maybe Renjun's plan wasn't all that lost, especially since Jeno had only taken interest in her. Maybe it was the act, or maybe it was the hair. Maybe it was also just luck that came her way.

Jeno fancied her, even without her trying too hard. She just decided to keep her act of being docile and sweet, which Jeno bought without much hesitation. It was so easy to fool him, to make him fall for her charms. All she had to do was to kneel down and unzip his pants and allow him to fuck her mouth ,for him to drag her out of the dollhouse and take her home.

Home sweet home.

Renjun's blood was pumping with excitement, but she masked it with fear while pretending to hide behind Jeno, or her Master as he preferred.

She made it in, surrounded by people whom she only knew by name. The idea itself was both terrifying and exciting, but even more was the thought of bringing all of them down one day. Soon. Step by step. She had to keep her act together.

And then there's Jaemin, whom Jeno decided to pawn her off to from time to time. She hadn't expected the same thing to happen with Blade, so it had shaken up her plans a bit. She hadn't expected two people to take interest on her, and the danger of being discovered instantly doubled.

Especially when Renjun realized whom she was playing with. The Ghost and The Phantom Thief, or was the latter already The Beast?

The idea that she was messing with them sent shivers down her spine, for an entirely different reason. She felt pride over her the accomplishment of deceiving them. Even if she fail this mission and end up dying in the process, Renjun would forever remember that only her was able to toy with the City's top assassins.

Oh, but she wouldn't fail. She would make it out alive.

Her mission had been tad easier with Jaemin's habit of showing her off. It was his desire to parade her that allowed Renjun to familiarize herself with some of the important people in their group, and to listen as they speak about important events. Events that her clients wanted to ruin in order to gain the upper hand. All Renjun had to do was to deliver the information and her job was done.

The only problem was finding her way out.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

A week. That's how long Renjun had waited. Her long wait wasn't entirely over as there wasn't an opportunity yet for her to make an escape.

Even if Renjun had memorize every corner and every street, it was still too much of a risk to try and run away under Jeno's watch. Renjun had a feeling that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot her, and while he would most probably not kill her, she might never find an option to escape in the future. She had to be subtle.

The only problem was she was running out of time. Jeno had gotten her hair color retouched and has taken her to some clothing shops. The diner was their final stop and soon they would be heading, leaving Renjun to wait for another opportunity to escape.

"Finish your dinner so we can go home fast, " Jeno ordered. He didn't get anything for himself saved for a cup of tea. It's as if he just wanted to just watch Renjun eat.

That's all he ever did all day, to never let Renjun stray away from his sight, and it was honestly beginning to get on her nerves, as her route of escape remained non-existent.

"You look unhappy, " Jeno commented with a slight tinge of amusement. "I'm guessing you're not able to do everything you wanted to do today? "

Renjun casted her eyes down on her food so that Jeno could not see her panic and disappointment. She schooled her expression. "I'm happy, Master, " she replied before looking up to him politely. "I do like the nice clothes you bought for me. Thank you for treating me well. "

Jeno nodded and took a sip from his cup. "Of course you do. Ladies love fancy and beautiful things. Although sometimes, they want so much more. "

Renjun blinked confusedly. She swallowed nervously while wondering why Jeno was suddenly talking to her in riddles. She took a sip of her own drink and decided to play dumb.

"Then, what do they like, Master? "

Jeno shrugged. "You tell me, " he said while leaning back on his chair. "What else do you want, Renjun? "

She downed the rest of her drink as her throat suddenly dried up. She softly laughed and batted her eyes innocently. "I only want to be taken care of."

That was the answer that she had given Jeno the first time. Surely, he would buy it still.

"Really? " Jeno asked, his smirk widening. "But I think you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. "

She cocked her head to the side. "M-master? "

Jeno shrugged once more. He set his cup back down on the table before smiling meaningfully. "Or maybe not. You can't even make the escape that you've been planning to do all day long. "

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

The constant and intense buzzing between her legs was what woke Renjun up. It was a strange sensation, but the heat that it was bringing at the pit of her stomach was something that Renjun was very familiar with. A moan escape past her lips and she tried to clench her legs, only to feel the ropes binding her ankles to the bed post. It put her in the position where her legs were spread apart to expose her nakedness. It took a couple more of seconds before she realized that her arm were tied the same way. She tried to pulled on her restraints in a futile attempt to free herself and when she couldn't, Renjun opened her eyes to see that she was in the same room she had stayed in for four months.

Another moan escaped her lips, and Renjun scanned the room for familiar figures. Jeno was sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed, watching her with amusement. Jaemin, on the other hand, was standing next to the wall, sharpening his knife, while looking at Renjun with a cold expression.

Jeno fumble with the box-shaped device in his hand. He turned on the dial and the buzzing intensified.

Renjun arched her back and moaned shamelessly, the device finally triggering her release. She panted while catching her breathe. Her walls pulsated around the device as it continued to buzz.

Renjun wiggled at the discomfort. She just came, and the harsh vibration inside her was over stimulating her. She groaned and tried to shake the device off, but when the attempt of squeezing it out by herself failed, she quickly turned to one of her masters for help.

"M-master… I can't! No more please! "

Jeno stood up from his chair walk towards her. He sat on the empty space beside her and picked up a bottle from a table. He shook it in front of her face. "Of course you can. That's what this thing do. "

Renjun let out a shiver as she felt his cold fingers running down on her side. The slight touch sent shivers down her spine, causing her to hiss and gasp at the same time. Jeno drugged her. That was the only explanation why she had fallen asleep earlier and why she was being too reactive to his touches. She tugged on her restraints once more as Jeno looked down on her with his eyebrow arched up. She let out a whimper.

"M-master, please let me go. It hurts. I'll be a good girl I promise! "

Jeno smiled patronizingly. He clicked his tongue as he bent down, lips immediately pressing on her neck, teeth biting on the soft flesh. His hot breathe glided on her jaw until his lips reach her ears. She shut her eyes as the sensation overwhelmed her.

"But you haven't been a good girl, Renjun, " he whispered. "Or do you prefer the name you're famous with— Chameleon? "

Renjun gasped as Jeno pulled out the toy, only to push it back inside, deeper than before.

"Fuck, " she cursed audibly, unable to hold her reaction anymore, it caused Jeno hummed in satisfaction. "I guess you're already throwing your covers away. "

Renjun tried to keep her head clear but it was even more difficult when Jeno was fucking her with that sinful toy. The intense vibration and thrusting motion took her to an orgasm that was more intense than the one she had earlier. Jeno sighed against her shoulder as she shook in bliss. She was unable to say a sentence, coherently.

The buzzing between her legs finally stopped and Jeno decided to pull away. He didn't pull out the toy from her pulsating pussy, which was a relief on her part. She had a feeling that she would come again even with the slightest movement.

"Should you be enjoying your punishment so much? " Jeno asked as he reclaimed his initial position. "You're supposed to be begging for mercy and not moaning in pleasure. "

Renjun panted heavily, beads of sweat pooled on her forehead and trickled down her neck. She swallowed thickly before answering. "If you didn't drug me then that's a possibility. I guess I should thank you for being considerate. So how did you find out?"

Renjun wondered when and exactly did Jeno figured things out. She thought she was doing a good job all along, and she couldn't help but wonder when things went out of her favor.

"It was the birthmark, " Jeno confessed without a second thought. "We wouldn't have discovered you if it wasn't for it. We wouldn't have discovered you if The Perfectionist hadn't been trying to profile you. You we're good, Renjun— almost perfect. You fooled both Jaemin and I."

Renjun let out a bitter laugh. "Well, thank you for the compliment, Master, " she said sarcastically. "Want me to suck your cock now? "

Jeno shrugged. "Maybe. Or we can do so much better than that? "

"Or we could kill her, " Jaemin interjected, speaking up for the first time. He waved the knife dangerous in the air before throwing it at her direction. It missed, perhaps intentionally, but it's presence on the headboard was enough to make her wince. "That's the only befitting resolution I can think off. "

Renjun let out an amused laughter despite her initial reaction. Jaemin gave her a challenging stare which only contributed to her amusement.

"Don't take it personally big boy, " she said as she shot him a wink. "It's not my fault that you think with your dick and not with your brain. "

Jaemin clicked his tongue. He snatched the device out of Jeno's hand and the buzzing between her legs returned. He turned up the dial and the toy vibrated inside of her at a maximum speed.

"Fuck! " she cursed once again as she writhed in bed, and pulled at her restraints on impulse. She wanted to escape the vibration as much she wanted to indulge with what it's doing to her body.

"Maybe you should reconsider how to behave in front of us. Remember who among us has the upper hand. "

Renjun tried to focus her bleary eyes on him before smirking. An idea suddenly popped in her head.

They can all play the game.

"Ah, fuck! " she moaned obscenely and exaggeratedly, louder than she had ever moaned for them before. "Oh, god, more! I want more! M-master? Please! Give it to me already, Master! "

Jaemin hissed in response while Jeno let out an amused chuckle, the latter already getting a hint of what she's trying to do. Jeno had always been the cool-headed. Jaemin on the other hand was easy to piss off. "You can drop the act, now. We all know you're not the person you pretended to be. "

"And… uh… what makes it… fuck… different…M-master? " she asked in between moans and pants. "It's still the same p-pussy you… oh god… uh…fucked before. You love … uh… m-my pussy. Uh… I know… y-you do. "

Jaemin's breath hitched loudly and Renjun was unable to hold back her smirk. "Oh, fuck, there! Ah! I'm going to come again!"

The next thing that happened was so predictable, Jaemin jumping into the bed with her to pull out the toy that was pleasuring her only to replace it with his rough fingers. Her eyes rolled back on the back of her head as he fucked her with his fingers relentlessly. He knew her body well. He knew which buttons to push to send her over the edge.

"Fuck, do that again!" She said as his fingers brushed against her G-spot. "Just fucking rub that spot, ouch! "

Renjun spat on Jaemin's face in retaliation, when his hand collided with her cheeks. She hadn't anticipated that slap and Jaemin had only hit her once during their first time.

"Fuck you" " she cursed him out.

"Wrong, " Jaemin replied, before closing his hand around her throat. "I'm the one fucking you, Renjun, so fucking know your place. "

Renjun let out a strangled cough as his hand tightened around her neck. She could see spots forming in her eyes as he slowly cut off her oxygen. It wasn't a pleasurable feeling, regardless of how delicious his fingers were fucking her. She barely registered a hand tapping on Jaemin's wrist before her lids became too heavy for her eyes to remain open.

The pressure around her neck was immediately lifted, she was set free. She instinctively sucked air to fill her lungs, only to be overwhelmed and be hit by a fit of coughs.

Jeno's firm voice rang inside the room to address Jaemin. "In case you forgot, she is still mine. You're not allowed to kill her until I tell you to. "

Jaemin clicked his tongue despite following Jeno's order. "And here I thought I'm the obsessed one. "

"Think whatever you want to think, " Jeno said. "The higher ups have propositions to make and I'm here to deliver. Finish up what your doing and then leave her alone. I'll deal with her later. "

Jaemin clicked his tongue once again. "Whatever. "

Renjun had only realized that Jaemin's fingers stopped moving when they resumed thrusting inside of her again.

"You're lucky Jeno happens to like you, too, or else I wouldn't be as forgiving. "

She panted heavily, another retort rumbling inside her mouth, all of which dissolved into a moan as Jaemin curled up his fingers inside her to drive her to another orgasm.

"And you're also lucky that you're too beautiful to kill. "

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

Renjun let out a heavy sigh while sinking down on Jeno's lap, slowly impaling herself on Jeno's pulsating cock. She breathed loudly through her mouth and clutched tightly on Jeno's shoulder to keep her balance. She hadn't been in that position in a while, on top and riding her man.

"And here I thought you want to talk, " she commented as she slowly rocked herself on Jeno's lap. "If this is how you'll act, then what makes you different from Jaemin? "

The said person hissed somewhere across the room. He was silently watching Renjun and Jeno's interaction while also still dealing with his own frustrations. He didn't get to fuck Renjun at all, and that's because Jeno ordered him not to.

"We can talk, " Jeno insisted, his hands resting on her waist for support, but nevertheless allowing her to grind on him on her pace. "It's counter-productive. Besides, don't act like you don't like it. "

"It's the drug, " she reasoned, and it wasn't that far from the truth. "It still feels good tonight but I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow. "

"Then worry about it tomorrow. Just in case you still have tomorrow to come. "

"Ah, " she nodded knowingly. She tightened her grip on Jeno's shoulder for leverage, to help herself slide up and down on his cock. Jeno grunted in response. "So, am I supposed to bargain for my life with sex? "

"You're not that good, " Jeno replied confidently. "You're good but I had better. It's not the sex that I need from you. "

Renjun rolled her eyes and paused momentarily. "Then you should have chosen better from The Dollhouse. "

Jeno snorted. "And I thought your ego doesn't bruise easily. If this is how you'll act, then what makes you different from Jaemin?"

Despite the attempt to insult her, Renjun found herself giggling, especially since the insult was directed more at Jaemin rather than at her.

Jeno squeezed her waist lightly, encouraging her to proceed. She dipped her head down and press her lips on him before rotating her hips.

"Talk, " she whispered against his mouth. "Maybe you'll interest me. "

"You better watch how you speak to me, baby doll. As far as I know, you're still mine. "

"I'm going to die, by tomorrow or by tonight. What difference would it make for me to play nice? "

Renjun tried hard not to wince when Jeno squeezed her waist with his hands. She hissed, but Jeno only raised his eyebrow at her. "I could kill you myself, instead of leaving that job to Jaemin, if you'll act nice. That would be less agonizing. " He paused momentarily to lick his lips, just as Renjun resumed sliding up and down on him. "Or I can give you so much better. Like, say, guarantee that you'll not die within this house. "

"And it's not for free, " she supplied knowingly to which Jeno nodded immediately.

"It's not. You should know by now that nothing in our world is free. " He slapped her butt gently. "Move faster. "

Renjun slowed down her pace to challenge Jeno once again, but instead, Jeno shook his head in amusement. "Fine. Do it your pace, then." Renjun cocked her head to the side, surprised at the sudden leniency.

"So what is it? " she asked, quickening her pace. "How do I ransom my life? "

"Pay it with a different person's life. Preferably, your client. "

"Is that it? " she asked, unimpressed by the simplicity of Jeno's request.

"And pledge your loyalty to Taeyong, so that you will never do to him what you're about to do to your client. "

Renjun pretended to think about it. "And what would that make me? What would that make us? "

Jeno smirked. "Of course you'll be interested to ask. You'll not be mine anymore. Rather, you'll be one of us. But I might still fuck you. You just have to ask nicely. "

"You're good, but I had better, " she retorted. Jeno's eyes sparkle as he recognized his own words. He smirked but nevertheless stayed silent. "Then you got yourself a deal, then. I guess it's Jeno and not Master, now? "

"Not so fast, doll, " he said as he held her firmly in place. "That would be for another day. For tonight, you're still mine, and you have a lot of appeasing to do for me to forgive you. "

Renjun rolled her eyes once again and clicked her tongue. "Fine then. How would you like me to deliver my apology, Master? " she asked sarcastically. "On my knees, or on my back? Perhaps you like this position already? "

Jeno smirked meaningfully. "Oh, but I'm not the only one you need to appease, baby. And it will take a lot to appease us both."

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

Renjun took back her previous observation. Jeno wasn't any better. He was just as cruel as Jaemin, with his arms tight around Renjun to immobilize her as Jaemin's fingers entered her from behind. squeezing them in her already full pussy.

"Relax, " Jeno murmured raggedly next to her ear. She could hear a tinge of laughter in his voice, which was what made Renjun certain that he was just as sinister. "It'll be easier that way for all three of us. "

"Fucking say that to me when when it's you on my position. " She hissed. "Try to relax when you're about to be split apart! "

"I'm not the one with a pussy," Jeno argued back. "Besides, I'm not the one with making up to do. "

"Fuck you! " she cursed. "I spread my legs for four months for both of you! I pretended to be a stupid fuck doll for both of you! What making up are you talking about? "

Renjun gasped when Jaemin added another finger in without hesitation, making it three in addition to Jeno's above average size. She already felt like she's about to be ripped apart and she wasn't sure how they were planning to fit two cocks inside her. She craned her next to look behind her and shot Jaemin a glare.

"A little warning would have been nice, " she snarked but Jaemin just continued to thrust his fingers.

"What? Expect me to say sorry? " He smirked. "I didn't hear you say the same thing to me. "

"You're a fucking loser. " She hissed again. "A fucking sensitive loser. Aw! "

Renjun's eyes immediately shut when Jaemin tried to push in a fourth finger. None of it felt pleasurable. Instead, everything was uncomfortable and borderline painful. It didn't matter if the drug was still in her system. She wasn't horny enough to stretch herself open.

Jaemin mimicked her hiss as he gave up trying to push another finger in. The resistance on Renjun's part was just to much.

"Just pop the entire bottle in her mouth and make her barely lucid. I'm getting tired of preparing her," He complained before roughly shoving his three fingers in and out. Renjun dug her nails on Jeno's shoulder.

"She might die from overdose, " Jeno countered, before sighing at her nails' abuse. "I thought she's too beautiful to kill? "

"Well I'm done trying to be considerate when she's just a supposed to be a whore tonight! Let's just fuck her already and let her scream all night! "

Renjun bit her lips from retorting, it was too risky to try. Jaemin had always been impatient and demanding in bed and she had a feeling that pushing the wrong buttons would convince him to just ram his cock inside her, regardless is she's ready and wet enough to accomodate him.

Jeno grunted. "You're fucking impatient. You're the one who came up with this idea, but you can't even do your job properly. "

"I'm not the one who's just leisurely lying down, " Jaemin shot back.

"Fine, " Jeno said with another sigh. He loosened up his hold on Renjun's body and motioned Jaemin to step back. "You lie down. I'll show you how it's done. "

Jaemin pulled his three fingers out, much to her relief, while Jeno also lifted her off of him. Her pussy contracted around nothing, suddenly missing the stretch, although not for a very long time.

They switched places as Renjun lay boneless on her side. Jaemin rested his head on the pillow that Jeno claimed for himself earlier before effortlessly lifting Renjun up and positioning her on top of him. His cock slid inside of her with ease thanks to the mixture if her own juice and edible lube. She moaned at the intrusion and allowed her body to collapse on Jaemin's chest.

"You're a fucking dead weight, " Jaemin snide. "What kind of boring sex are you providing me? "

"Oh but you like me like this, Master, " she snarked back. "You like me when I'm pliant in bed. "

She quickly regreted her decision to reply when Jaemin pinched her nipples harshly. She hissed, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through her nerves. She bit her lips to contain another snide remark, only to sigh contentedly as Jaemin flicked her sensitive nub in a gentler manner.

She closed her eyes and try to enjoy the sensation of Jaemin squeezing and playing with her breast while his cock shallowly thrusted inside her.

The next thing she felt were cold fingers pressing against her hips, pushing them higher and further apart. Jeno suddenly hissed and clicked his tongue.

"Now I'm not sure if you can fit both of us. "

Renjun opened her eyes to see Jeno staring at her exposed sex, admiring the close up view of Jaemin's cock filling her up. "Glad to see you share my dilemma. Want me to suck your cock instead? "

Jeno smiled before shaking his head. "No. I want to fuck you. And I want to feel Jaemin's cock against mine while I fuck you. "

"If you're that horny for Jaemin's cock, then just fuck each other and leave me in peace. "

"Maybe, some other time, " Jaemin answered while squeezing her breasts together. "We both really want to fuck you tonight. "

It was Jeno's cue to finally dip his head down and press his lips on her inner thighs. He sucked down on the soft, supple flesh, leaving marks leading up with to her most sensitive part. Renjun closed her eyes once again to enjoy the sensation.

They hadn't done something similar to this before, and except the first time, sex with the two of them didn't happen again. Maybe she sort of liked it, two of the city's most dangerous men trying to pleasure her together. If she wasn't that repulsed by the idea of being ripped open, she might actually enjoy this.

"Oh fuck, " she moaned out lewdly as the tip of Jeno's tongue touched her swollen and sensitive clit. She wiggled, causing her to accidentally fuck herself on Jaemin's cock. Jaemin abandoned one of her breasts to wound an arm around her waist and secure her in place. Jeno repeated the motion again and again.

"Fuck, I didn't know you could lick like that! "

Jeno chuckled, sending more vibrations to her sensitive nub. "I guess I never showed you. There's always a first time. "

"Quit talking and just fucking go on with it! "

Renjun only realized how tensed Jaemin was behind her, and how his breathe would hitch the same way as Renjun's own. Jeno was licking both of them up at the same time, from his balls up to her clit, sending waves of pleasure to both of them.

Jeno dip his head down again to continue what he's doing, making Renjun and Jaemin moan in unison.

Jeno finally decided to focus on her. He puckered up his lips and suck her clit in between them and slowly flicking it with his tongue.

"Fuck! " she cursed once more, feeling the familiar warmth coiling once again. She had to thank the drug for her added stamina or else she might already pass out around this time.

Jaemin resumed shallowly fucking her while his free hand alternated between her breasts. With a hand, a mouth and a cock pleasuring her all at the same time, it's hard not to crumble and let lose.

She felt a finger pressing against her entrance, pushing it's way inside. She immediately stiffened and opened her eyes.

"Don't fight it, " Jaemin whispered, his hot breath blowing on her nape. "Don't fucking fight it. We all know we all want this to happen. "

Maybe it was the drug that made her a slave to her desires, or maybe it was Jaemin and Jeno's talent in bed combined. She suddenly went limp and relaxed, enough for Jeno's finger to slide inside with ease.

And another one and another one, and another one until four fingers were thrusting in and out of her, in time with Jaemin's shallow thrusts. She felt fuller and tighter, and not to mention wetter. With Jeno still caging her clit in his lips, it's impossible not to produce more slick.

"Quit stalling, Jeno! " Jaemin hissed. "Fucking get on with it before I come! "

Jeno sucked on her clit harshly, lewdly, slurping in her abused nub loudly. It caused her to spasm as it triggered a dry orgasm from her body.

"That would be a waste," Jeno replied befoe wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I thought you're more excited than me to do this? "

"Which is why I'm asking you to move fast. You prepared her enough! "

Jeno hissed. "You're being overly demanding for someone who's just sharing something that's mine. I'll put you in your place one day. "

But not during that night, apparently, Jeno pulled his fingers out of her pussy and darted his tongue to lick them clean. He stared at Renjun darkly as he climbed forward until their faces were inches apart. He wrapped her legs around his waist, before asking, "Are you ready, doll? "

"Just fucki— ah, fuck! "

Jeno didn't let her finish before pushing his cock in, and maybe Renjun wasn't ready at all. Jeno's fingers were nothing like his cock, as they didn't spread her as wide as his cock was doing.

"Fuck, Jeno, wait! "

Even Jaemin cursed at the sudden intrusion, of another flesh pushing against his sensitive shaft. But Jeno was relentless and merciless, pushing himself in until he was balls deep.

Renjun was breathless when Jeno's weight collapsed on her. All of them were. She could come just at the stretch, at the fullness, and at the way they're cocks were pressed against the sensitive nerves of her sex.

Nobody dared to move as they lay there connected, all of them just trying adjust to the new feeling. They panted in unison, chests rising and falling in perfect rhythm as they tried to get used to the strange position.

Jeno was the first one to move by lifting his weight off of them. He planted his lips on her cheeks for a messy wet kiss before shifting to a kneeling position. Then he began thrusting.

The friction was too much for them to handle, that even the slightest and shallowest thrusts made her entire body tremble. It wasn't a matter of lubrication, it's a matter of how much the two cocks were filling her up.

The feeling was the same for the other two as their cocks brushed against each other while she clamped around both of them. She knew it based on how ragged Jaemin's pants were and how intenseJeno's grunts were.

Jeno held her by the ankle to spread her legs in the air, just as Jaemin's firm hands held her by the waist to lift her up, for him to be able to thrust into her.

Incoherent moans and heavy breathing filled the room, along with the obscene sound of her pussy squelching with their every thrusts. Renjun held on to the headboard for support as she pushed her hips forward to match their thrusts.

It was too much. Renjun reached a height of bliss she didn't knew exist. It was too much, but it felt so good at the same time.

She wouldn't last long, that would be nearly impossible, although she had a feeling that she wasn't the only one feeling that way. As Jeno's hips began thrusting off rhythm and as strings of obscene profanities left Jaemin's mouth, she knew that neither of them were going to last long.

A flick of Jeno's finger on her swollen clit made her come undone. She spasmed, far stronger than she ever did before, in the most explosive orgasm she ever had. Her walls began to contract while they continued to fuck her through her high, in a silent race to follow her to that new level of bliss.

Her senses felt heightened. Suddenly, even the slightest touch of her skin was burning. She could feel the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. It was beginning to hurt but it still felt so good the same time.

Renjun wasn't sure who came first, but she was sure that one triggered the other. They continued thrusting, even as they filled her womb with their warm come as her pussy hungrily clamped down around them.

And then it was over.

Renjun had her eyes and her mouth open as she lay down on top of Jaemin. She was still shaking and all of the muscles in her body lost their strength. It took an effort from Jaemin to shift all of their position so that they could all lay down on their sides. They were still connected. Their softened cocks still buried deep in her, and Renjun for some reasons, wanted to keep them there.

But then they pulled out, Jeno first and then Jaemin. Their mixed juice dripped down on the bed as her pussy gaped around nothing.

It was the dirties she had ever felt, but she had no intention to complain when she most definitely enjoyed the sex.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

"I want to keep you, " Jaemin said intensely while spooning her from behind. "You should still be our doll." She opened her eyes to look at Jeno who simply quirked his eyebrow at her direction. They all managed to clean up, or rather Jeno managed to clean them up enough for them to sleep comfortably for the rest of the night. But of course, sleep was still the least of their priorities.

"Then you're going to have to fight with your leader, as he clearly want more to do with me than to be your whore. "

"I'll fucking kill him if he ever tries to take you away! "

Renjun rolled her eyes and Jeno gave her a look that was telling her that that's just how Jaemin was. And he was right. She had observed Jaemin to be a person who would thoughtlessly risk it all to get what he wanted. Renjun already knew he'd be difficult to handle, and he could potentially jeopardize her promising career rise.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "It's not as if we can't fuck anymore. "

At that, Jeno decided to chuckled before burying his face on her neck. "I guess we sort of bargained tonight for future sex. "

She hummed. "Maybe. I admit you're both good. But next time, I'll be the one making the rules. "

Jaemin snorted. "Keep dreaming baby doll. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the ending, yada, yada! Or maybe not. Depending if people are interested to see Jaemin get tied up as Renjun ride him or as Jeno fucked him. What do you think, sinners?

**Author's Note:**

> A kudo and a comment will help close the doors of hell. Help save a soul, leave a comment below.


End file.
